Besos
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Cuatro veces en las que Barry quiso darle un beso a Oliver y no lo hizo, y una en la que por fin se lo dio.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a partir de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Uno:**

El ambiente frío de la Cueva Arrow - _aunque el dueño no lo llamara así_ \- le hace tiritar un poco, frota sus brazos por encima de su suéter azul en busca de algo cálido y su mirada apenada se distrae brevemente quitando su vista de la computadora de Felicity al hombre sudado que hacia flexiones sin camisa a pocos pasos de él. Mira a Oliver de medio lado y deja sus ojos sobre su persona, era increíble que aquel hombre frío, terco y de mirada penetrante fuera por las noches el encapuchado que toda la policía de Starling City buscaba: Arrow. Y para más inri, él le había salvado la vida ¡Al arquero más peligroso! La euforia de Barry no tenia precedentes, ni siquiera cuando Iris casi le besa por accidente hacia dos años en su cumpleaños.

 _Beso_.

Sus mejillas se colorean de rojo sin que pudiera evitarlo y rápidamente desvía su mirada de Oliver a la computadora, allí donde hacia su informe para el Capitán Lance y del cual el Team Arrow estaba pendiente para que no dijera nada que comprometiera a Arrow con Oliver Queen.

Muerde su mejilla interna y sus dedos se mueven con nerviosismo por el teclado. Hoy había deseado besar a Oliver. Y no era como si fuera extraño, Barry quería creer que era normal que alguien deseara besar a Oliver ¿Quien no desearía hacerlo después de todo? Lo único extraño, peculiar y malo de su deseo de besar a Oliver erradico en el echo que deseo hacerlo en el mismo instante en el que el mayor despertaba sobre la camilla para posar sus manos sobre su cuello y estrangularlo. Aquel pequeño e insignificante instante, Barry pudo sentir una conexión con el otro hombre cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Una que rápidamente fue cortada por la intervención del equipo del arquero ¿Habrá sentido el mismo calor en su pecho el rubio?

Barry no lo tiene seguro, tampoco era como si hubiera pensado mucho en ello. Estando más abrumado por el hecho de lo que hubiera sucedido si no hubieran separado a Oliver de sí.

¿Lo abría besado? ¿Se abría inclinado hacia adelante para acortar la distancia y unir sus labios?

Se asusta de solo pensarlo, asegurándose de que Oliver le habría molido a golpes si se hubiera atrevido a tal cosa y en un momento delicado. En éstos momentos él no era la persona favorita del arquero, ni de cerca.

Barry suspira y se inclina con gesto depresivo sobre su silla, dentro de algunas horas tendría que ir a la estación de tren para regresar a Central City. Ya no volvería a ver a ninguna de las personas de aquí y eso no sabe si lo deprime o alegra.

A su lado, Oliver se endereza y se marcha sin mirarlo. Como si no valiese la pena en dirigirle una mirada para saber si estaba bien, después de todo había sido el mismo Barry quien lo salvo.

El forense termina por escribir el informe y bloquea la computadora, su mirada se dirige hacia donde Oliver se había marchado mientras jugueteaba con el regalo que deseaba darle: Una máscara.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Dos:**

El asunto de Boomerang y su caos por fin había terminado. Sin bajas ni heridos que lamentar entre ellos, por lo que la misión del Team Arrow había concluido de la mejor manera.

Barry no podía estar más que satisfecho consigo mismo, después de todo había hecho equipo con un grupo de héroes experimentados por primera vez luego del coma y éstos lo habían incluido de buena manera, ni hablar de que existía la posibilidad de que el mismísimo Arrow le entrenara para mejorar sus habilidades a la hora de ser Flash. Barry comprende que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer y cosas que superar, que su lugar en el equipo de Starling City solo había sido momentáneo. No le molesta, lo entiende. Aquella no era su ciudad, no era su responsabilidad velar por las personas y asegurarse de mantener el equilibrio entre los bueno y lo malo. Además, Oliver había hecho un buen trabajo antes de que el velocista escarlata apareciera en escena, si Flash quería ayudar solo era un bonus del cual el arquero sabia sacar provecho.

Barry decidió que su estadía en Starling ya podía darse por finalizada. El malo de turno había sido capturado, sus nuevos amigos estaban a salvo y aquellos extraños sentimientos no habían arruinado la misión. El castaño no quería siquiera pensar lo que hubiera sucedido de haber cortado la distancia entre él y Oliver luego de que éste le despidiera en el Refugio con la promesa muda de volverse a ver.

Oliver no le había dado verdaderos motivos como el para desear besarlo, y la única vez que sintió tal cosa había sido hacia nueve meses. Cuando aún el mayor le odiaba por haber descubierto su identidad secreta y lo único que quería era que desapareciera de su vida. Por aquel entonces, Barry no sólo había visto a Arrow en toda su gloria, también había podido conocer en persona al playboy Oliver Queen; nadie podría juzgarlo de estar extasiado ante la presencia de un imponente hombre.

Ahora las cosas eran notablemente diferentes, Oliver ya no lo odiaba y había tomado la decisión de entrenarlo. Volverlo su pupilo así como lo había hecho con Roy para transformarlo en Arsenal. El velocista quería eso, no el convertirse en un violento Vigilante que va por allí repartiendo patadas y rompiendo cuellos, pero si deseaba mejorar y que Oliver le ayudara a ser un mejor héroe para Central City.

Poco faltó para que Barry se fuera a sus brazos por un beso tras la noticia de su amigo en aquella habitación del Refugio ¡Arrow quería entrenarlo! Pero, gracias a Dios, había podido contenerse y el deseo de besar a Oliver en agradecimiento no había ocurrido.

Barry comprendía que, de seguir junto al mayor, debía comenzar a disimular sus deseos, sobretodo si éste se convertiría en un constante en su vida. Nada que no pudiera manejar, la verdad. Después de todo, estuvo muchos años enamorado de Iris y ella nunca lo había notado. Fingir que no deseaba besar a Oliver debía ser pan comido para él.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Tres:**

Haber sucumbido a las influencias de Bivolo no era la manera en la que Barry tenia en mente para volver a unirse a Oliver luego de tiempo de no verlo, menos haber atentado contra su vida lanzandolo desde un edificio o envolverlo en un huracán de fuego. Si bien el arquero no le guardaba rencor y le había amonestado su actitud de haber trabajado solo cuando la intención de el otro Vigilante fue ayudar, Barry no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar. Fue estúpido de su parte haber creído que tenia las de ganar, sin meditarlo o tener un plan de ataque. Bivolo obviamente fue más inteligente que él y se aprovechó de sus sentimientos para con Oliver.

Solo en aquel momento Barry comprendió que debía mantener a raya los sentimientos que Oliver le producía, lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser si se dejaba llevar por ellos. Ya había sucumbido a la rabia que Oliver le hacía nacer con su indiferencia, no quería imaginarse los que sucedería si esos mismos sentimientos se intensificaban.

Un bajo resoplido lo obliga a cerrar sus ojos y recostarse contra la puerta metálica de la camioneta de Wells, puede sentir la mirada penetrante de Oliver sobre él pero no tiene las fuerzas para devolvérsela. Siente vergüenza y pena por su comportamiento, no estaba precisamente listo para recibir sus reproches.

Inesperadamente, la mano enguantada de cuero verde del arquero se posa con firmeza y suavidad sobre su brazo. Barry abre los ojos y le dirige una mirada de medio lado, aún débil por lo ocurrido en el callejón. Sus heridas producidas por las flechas escocian pero la mayoría estaba por completo recuperadas, a excepción de la de su tobillo. Aquella dolía más que cualquier otra.

Oliver, contra todo pronóstico, le sonríe con amabilidad y confianza. Sus ojos azules se muestran cálidos hacia él y Barry no puede evitar parpadear sin entender _¿No estaba molesto?_ Si él fuera Oliver lo estaría y no dudaría en hacérselo saber. Pero Oliver no estaba gritándole.

El mayor se inclina hacia él, como si quisiera decirle un secreto.

\- No te preocupes, Barry... -murmura el Vigilante de Starling City, Wells y Joe no parecen oírlo- Debo admitir que también tengo algo de culpa, después de todo no puedo entrenarte igual como lo hice con Roy.

\- Debí escucharte... -contesta apenado Barry, mirando sus manos.

\- Es parte de aprender, Barry. Yo tampoco lo hice bien la primera vez, también me equivoque y lo sigo haciendo, es parte del camino que debes hacer si quieres seguir siendo Flash -dice con suavidad, como si elevar apenas un poco su tono de voz haría pedazos al velocista.

Barry se permite sonreírle ante sus palabras de aliento y compañerismo, una sonrisa sincera y llena de agradecimiento al saber que no le culpaba ni lo odiaba por lo sucedido. Un agradable calor nace en su pecho junto al bombeo acelerado de su corazón, expandiéndose en cada rincón de su cuerpo alejando a las sombras que amenazaban con cubrirlo. Tiene el deseo de acortar la distancia entre ambos y posar sus labios contra los de Oliver, demostrar de aquella dulce manera su agradecimiento por apoyarlo y demostrar que el arquero si quería ser su amigo y confidente. El impulso de acercarse al hombre mayor está allí, cosquilleando en la punta de sus dedos. Pero no lo hace.

En su lugar, Barry susurra un muy bajo _gracias_ antes de recostarse contra él, sintiendo la tela de cuero contra mejilla. Oliver, lejos de apartarle de su cuerpo o rechazar aquel extraño abrazo, le apoya una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

Barry se permite dormitar un poco, sintiéndose protegido entre los brazos de Arrow.


	4. capítulo cuatro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Cuatro:**

Su cuerpo tiembla sin que él pudiese evitarlo, ver a Oliver enfundado en su traje de Green Arrow frente suyo en la fábrica como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no lo hubiera visto morir justo frente a sus ojos protegiéndolo, hacen de todo su ser un manojo de nervios que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Porque no puede evitarlo, en verdad quiere llorar. Quiere acortar la distancia que lo alejaba de Oliver y sostenerlo firmemente entre sus brazos para saber que estaba vivo, que estaba con bien. Quiere ir hasta él y suplicarle perdón por haberle dejado morir en la línea de tiempo original, por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para salvarlo. Quiere correr a él y besarlo como lo había estado anhelando desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Su respiración errática llama la atención de su amigo pero Barry se niega a verlo a los ojos por más tiempo, de lo contrario solo se desmoronaria sobre su pecho. Porque no puede olvidar el hecho de que Oliver murió sin dejar rastro. Que se sacrificó para que Flash tuviera la oportunidad de salvarse aún no sabiendo que tenia la habilidad de viajar al pasado. _Corre_ , le había dicho el otro Oliver mirándolo a los ojos. El anhelo de salvarlo, de que estuviera lejos de Vandal Savage y su destrucción.

Barry no había tenido la intención de volver al pasado, no tuvo la intención de corregir los errores que llevaron a la gloria al inmortal. Él simplemente corrió con todas sus fuerzas para huir del dolor de haber perdido a Oliver, corrió para huir de sus culpas y de aquel sentimiento que destrozaba su alma. Barry no tuvo la intención, pero allí estaba nuevamente.

Oliver estaba vivo. Oliver no había dado su vida por él.

Barry quiere besarlo ésta vez, quiere poder sostenerle de las mejillas y besar con ternura sus labios para agradecerle lo que había hecho en aquel desvatador futuro. Quiere poder ser valiente y regalarle un beso lleno de promesas; _te protegere_. Quiere poder decirle cuanto lo quiere, cuanto ha crecido ese sentimiento en su pecho solo por él. Que está seguro que era amor lo que sentía por su persona.

Pero no lo hace, calla aquellos sentimientos que golpean dentro de sí por salir. No le dice a Oliver Queen cuanto lo quiere ni le regala un beso de película como tanto desea hacerlo, en vez de ello, Barry le habla sobre la derrota del equipo, las muertes de Kendra y Carter, y la existencia de Will.

Barry sabe que en algún momento aquéllos sentimientos que tiene para Oliver le jugarán en contra así como lo hicieron con Iris. Pero intenta no pensar en ello, así era mejor después de todo. Oliver había podido quedarse con la chica,

Felicity era quien le hacía feliz.

El castaño se conformaba con verlo vivo, con saber que tenia a un hijo con bien y que Vandal Savage había sido detenido.

Barry estaba bien. No hacia falta nada más.


	5. capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Cinco:**

Barry cierra los ojos tratando de ignorar el nudo que aprieta en su garganta, suspira profundo y gira para darle la espalda a Oliver y a sus intentos desesperados para que desistiera a la idea de entregarse a los Dominadores y sacrificarse por el bien no sólo de ellos, sino de los Metahumanos y la Tierra. Las dulces palabras del otro hombre se cuelan en su corazón sin querer, su intención de buscar otra solución y evitar que él se entragara al enemigo llenan su cuerpo de un agradable calor. Saber que Oliver no quería perderlo logran hacer nacer una sonrisa boba en sus labios a pesar de lo malo que estaba todo.

Voltea a verlo con ojos llenos de agradecimiento, por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Por todo lo que había hecho para ayudarlo desde la primera vez que se vieron y él se convirtiera en Flash.

\- No hay nada que discutir, Oliver -dice Barry para que el arquero dejara de hablar- La Tierra no puede valer mi vida, no voy a dejar que inocentes mueran por mí.

Sus palabras son seguras y firmes, no hay lugar para réplicas ni segundas oportunidades. No podían poner en riesgo miles de vidas por alguien como él, por alguien que por un sentimiento egoísta había atraído seres peligrosos. En otra circunstancias, en otros tiempos, sabe que Oliver no hubiera dudado en entregarlo sin pestañar. Pero ahora, viéndolo allí firme y con la clara idea de encadenarlo si hacia falta para que no se entragara a los Dominadores, solo lograba que Barry pudiera ver cuanto había cambiado el arquero.

Sus sentimientos para con Oliver no habían cambiado, ni siquiera tras lo ocurrido con el Flashpoint. Y el verlo con aquella mirada determinada, preocupada y brillante por él, solo lograba que su amor quisiera por fin salir. En el pasado nunca se le confesó, por experiencia propia - _gracias a lo sucedido con Iris_ \- sabía que era mala idea decirle a Oliver como se sentía.

¿Qué más daba ahora? Iba a morir.

\- Oliver... -le llama, logrando que el otro Vigilante cerrara su boca con hastío. Seguramente ya harto de que cortara sus intentos de persuadirlo.

Oliver no tiene tiempo para prevenirlo o prepararse siquiera ¿Cómo hacerlo? Barry utiliza sus poderes para acortar la distancia entre ambos y atraparlo en un abrazo cálido, solo para luego unir sus bocas en un beso casto pero dulce. Tierno y frágil. Dura menos de veinte segundos, pero que para Barry fueron años. Le abraza un poco más y cierra los ojos, una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

\- Siempre quise hacer eso... -revela el menor.

De un movimiento brusco separa el cuerpo de Oliver del suyo para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar lejos. Debe hacerles saber a los Dominadores que iba a entregarse antes de que lanzaran la bomba.

Al final, no hizo falta el entregarse. Al último segundo, el Team Arrow y Kara no lo permitieron ideando un plan dudoso pero del que Barry debió participar si no quería que sus amigos peligraran. Ganaron, los Dominadores se marcharon y Barry estaba vivo. Sus amigos le habían perdonado por lo que había hecho tras cambiar la linea de tiempo y Kara había prometido volver a verlo.

Él velocista se había marchado luego de lo sucedido a su departamento tras despedirse de Diggle, en un obvio movimiento esquivo para con el arquero. No quería enfrentarse a él, no quería hablar del beso que le había dado creyendo que moriría. No quería decirle sus sentimientos, ya la había cagado con el beso y ese estúpido abrazo que le había dado con anhelo. Simplemente quería desaparecer.

\- Barry... -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

No se asustó por el llamado, después de todo se había imaginado que Oliver no iba a quedarse con la duda por su forma de actuar. Que buscaría respuestas, pero el castaño había querido pensar que Oliver iba ser considerado como para evitarle la situación tras la invasión, obviamente se había equivocado.

\- Oliver... -devolvió con voz monótona.

El mayor se acercó a él hasta quedar enfrentados, Barry se negaba a verlo a los ojos.

\- Claramente tenemos que hablar -dice, queriendo sonar maduro.

Barry le regala una risa sin gracia, casi como si estuviera burlándose. El rubio abre los ojos con desconcierto.

\- No hay nada que hablar, Oliver -contesta el chico con voz suave a pesar del sentimiento pesado que ahoga su corazón- Ya te lo había dicho ¿O no? Hace mucho quería hacerlo y se me dio la oportunidad de besarte, solo lo hice. Después de todo iba a morir, no tenía nada que perder.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que iba a dejarte morir sin hacer nada? -pregunta Oliver con voz dura, como si le enojara el solo pensarlo.

Barry se encoje de hombros y no le responde.

Con gestos descuidados, Oliver deja caer su arco al suelo para acercarse a él a pasos agigantados. Por puro instinto el menor cierra los ojos, imaginándose que el otro hombre lo golpearia por la insolencia, que le gritaría o que le reclamaria el haberlo besado aquel día. Pero nada de ello sucede, no lo que Barry se imaginaba con dolor. En vez de eso, Oliver lo toma de las mejillas, tal vez más brusco de lo que había querido, y acerca su rostro para besarlo. Sus labios secos se mueven agresivos contra los suyos y Barry tarda un minuto en responder con igual de ganas. En movimientos más calmados, Oliver lo obliga a recostarse en su pequeña cama.

\- No iba a dejar que nada te sucediera, Barry -susurra Oliver con la respiración agitada y ojos brillantes llenos de promesas y sentimientos que no estaba listo para enfrentar ahora- Siempre te voy a proteger, ante todo -promete.

Barry vuelve a besarlo con calma esta vez. Oliver no duda en corresponderle.

Las palabras estaban de más aquella noche.


End file.
